1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer operations and, more particularly to recovery of inadvertently freed storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to control storage systems using powerful host computer systems such as mainframe type computer systems. These host systems execute operating systems such as the z/OS operating system available from IBM. The z/OS operating system is well suited for continuation, high volume operation with high security and stability.
One error encountered on operating systems such as the z/OS operating system is an abnormal termination error (also sometimes referred to as ABEND for abnormal end). One cause of an abnormal termination error is due to accessing storage that has been freed. Accessing of storage that has been freed is generally due to programming errors; users may have no circumvention for these errors until a fix is provided. Providing a fix can take an extended period depending on the scope of a fix and the testing required. If the abnormal termination errors cause an application outage or worse a system outage, the impact can be quite severe.